Conventional bowling is played on a standard bowling alley under scoring and regulations developed by the American Bowling Congress. These standard regulations are assumed to be understood by the person of ordinary skill in the art and are used in sanctioned regulation play. However, playing according to regulation scoring provides the most benefit to the skilled player, as the scoring is designed to minimize the luck factor. This is often frustrating for novices or players of low-skill levels. It is especially frustrating when players of a variety of skill levels compete with one another. Often, the less-skilled players become frustrated or bored.
Thus, a need exists to provide a method to modify or augment regulation bowling scoring to increase the luck/chance factor and, therefore, provide more entertainment to the bowlers while not penalizing the skilled players.